Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?
by Maameemoo
Summary: Death comes as the end... But what happens before it? "Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir? means: Do you want to sleep with me tonight. Oui! Oui! Hahaha!
1. The Begining Of A New Era

Disclaimer: If these characters etc

Disclaimer: If these characters etc. belonged to me, I wouldn't have so much time to write fan fiction, I'd be granting interviews…

**Voulez-vous coucher avec moi , ce soir?**

**Chapter 1**

** **

**Beginning of a New Era**

** **

**James @ home**

** **

**"James Potter! For the 5th time in the week! Do not leave your water bombs all over the floor," Mrs. Potter shouted.**

**"James and his best friend, Sirius skidded into the room. They burst into peals of laughter when they saw Mrs. Potter and Mrs. Black all drenched.**

**"What did I do, mom?" James said, trying hard to control his laughter while giving his mom his well-known innocent look. Meanwhile, Sirius was on the floor, roaring with laughter while clutching a stitch.**

**Sirius Black, what did you think you were doing----leaving water bombs all over the floor? I'm gonna ground you all right. No going out, no more visiting joke shops..." Mrs. Black hauled Sirius out the front door.**

** **

**Remus and his twin**

** **

**" You f*cking werewolf! I'll bet you'll never be accepted into Hogwarts! You made me lose all my friends. Nobody wants a friend whose brother is a werewolf!" Remolius Lupin shouted angrily at his twin, Remus.**

**Remus just kept quiet, accepting the cuffs from his brother. "I deserve it. If I hadn't got the bite, I wouldn't be in this state now." Remus thought glumly as he stared at the floor.**

**One particularly forceful kick in the stomach sent Remus winding. He was sprawled on the floor, motionless. Too tired to move (from the last transformation), he just lay there.**

**"Remolius Lupin! What exactly do you think you are doing?" Christine Lupin said with her hand on her hips and her eyes narrowed.**

**Remolius (I'll just call him Remo) scowled. "Mom...he... he made me lose all my friends and no one likes me any more. He deserves it. It's all his fault!" Remo said, almost in tears.**

**Remo's last words seem to echo in Remus' mind. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He ran out of the house slamming the room door.**

****

**@ Lily's**

** **

**"Freak! Freak! She's not my sister! My sister is dead! All I see is a freak standing in front of me! Give me back my sister!" Petunia Evans was shrieking at the top of her lungs. **

**"Petunia, calm down, darling. Lily is your sister and she isn't going to hurt you," Alex Evans spoke softly in an effort to calm his daughter.**

**"Tunia, I'm Lily. See..." Lily said in a barely audible voice.**

**"No! No! No! You're an imposter! No sister of mine is a witch! Dad! She's evil! She'll kill me!" Petunia screamed. She grabbed Lily by the scruff of her pajamas and started shaking her like a rag doll, muttering, "kill her".**

**Alex pulled Lily away while trying to restrain Petunia. **

**In her room, Lily was sobbing uncontrollably. "Lily dear, are you all right? I'm sorry darling; Petunia was so rough with you. Usually you girls were on such good terms, I didn't think..." Jessica Evans said.**

**Lily was startled. She didn't realize that her mom was in her room. "Oh Mom, you don't have to apologize for Petunia. I'm okay. It wasn't anyone's fault. B-bbut I've already decided to go, there's no turning back now, is there?"**

**"Listen to me, Lily, when I went to Hogwarts, I made many friends and was very happy. Don't care what Petunia says, honey, remember, you'll always have Mom and Dad. Goodnight, sweetie," Jessica Evans said in a firm tone.**

**"Night, Mom," Lily kissed her mom on the cheek. "Perhaps Mom was right. I should try to make new friends in my school and forget about my miserable live here.." Lily said to herself as she lapsed into sweet slumber.**

** **

** **

** **

**Peter's (yuck!) home**

** **

**Peter Pettigrew was sitting on a couch in front of the television. His jaws were busy working on a chicken wing. "Ow!!!" He yelled as something hit his head.**

**"My poor darling! Something's hit your precious head? What is it?" Andrea Pettigrew simpered as she came out of the kitchen.**

**"Wow, Mom! I got in!" Peter exclaimed.**

**"Got into what?" Andrea asked.**

**"Hogwarts, Mom, Hogwarts!" Peter shouted, waving his chubby hands that knocked down a vase.**

**"My darling! My handsome and smart darling! Give me a kiss, dear. My, this calls for a celebration! I'll bring you to your father's grave and you can tell him this great piece of news!" Andrea said, her voice throbbing with emotion.**

** **

** **

**Back at James'**

** **

**"Arghhhh!!! Hames Hotter, Herius Rack!" The four adults shouted simultaneously, spraying their chewed up rice on the two boys rolling on the floor.**

**"Who...who is Hames Hotter and Herius Rack.." Sirius said, roaring with laughter.**

**"Sirius Black! You know very well what you did!" Mrs. Black yelled.**

**"Honestly, I've experienced eating beetles before but spiders...YOU BOYS ARE ATROCIOUS!" Edward Potter tried to say in a calm voice but he ended up shouting.**

**Mrs. Potter looked furious as well. She was about to start one of her famous lectures but there was a tapping sound coming from the window. Mrs. Potter unlatched the window and a handsome, tawny owl flew in. It dropped two letters into the spider-infested soup and took of into the night. Everyone looked surprised.**

**Then, Ralph Black fished out the letters from the soup and handed them to James and Sirius. Both of them looked down at the letter to find their names written on it.**

**"Go ahead, open it," Mrs. Potter whispered. They all(except James and Sirius) expected it to be the letter from Hogwarts. James and Sirius looked at each other and nodded. They slit open the letter as all the grown-ups watched with bated breath.**

**Then, the shouts of two women filled the air. One was Mrs. Black shouting at Sirius and the other was Mr. Potter performing one of her lectures about leaving Dungbombs all over the place. For a split second, the adults looked angry. Then, their anger too dissolved into laughter. Watching the two boys wheezing with laughter, all of them realized how remarkably similar they were. Both were tall and thin with messy black hair and blue eyes. They had the ability to turn normal occasions into merry parties. Gasping for breath, James and Sirius handed their Hogwarts letter (which they hid earlier on) to their parents. Pulling her son into a hug, Mrs. Black was simply astounded that Hogwarts would want troublemakers like James and Sirius. Meanwhile, James was kissed repeatedly by his mom. **

**"Yew, Mom! You can save your kisses for Dad!" James said, wiping his saliva-wet face on his sleeve.**

**Mrs. Black finally let go of Sirius whose ribs almost shattered. "Ow...Mom, I just realized that you're strong enough to mow the lawn manually," Sirius moaned, rubbing his ribs.**

** **

**Remus and Dumbledore**

****

**Wiping tears from his eyes with the back of his hand, Remus looked up. He had been sitting on top of the hill beside his house. Then when he remembered Remo's cruel words, he started sobbing again. **

**"Nobody likes me, everyone hates me, I think I'll go eat worms..."Remus heard someone singing. When he looked up, he got the shock of his life. It was Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, his dream school! **

**"Mr. Lupin, congratulations!" Dumbledore said cheerfully, giving Remus his letter.**

**"T-thank you, sir," Remus stuttered. He had been hoping and hoping for this day to come. Even though he knew that accepting a werewolf into a school was highly impossible, Remus hoped.**

**"Mr. Lupin, you were not really thinking of eating worms, were you?" Dumbledore winked at Remus. "First, I must tell you the safety measures we're imposing. I have given instructions for a big tree to be planted in the grounds. This tree has a passageway leading to a shack in which you will transform. Another thing is, the tree we've planted for you is called the Whomping Willow. It will strike anyone who attempts to go near it. The only way to get past it is to touch the knot on the tree and it'll become still. Do you understand, Mr. Lupin?"**

**"Yes, sir," Remus said. He suddenly remembered that if he was going to Hogwarts, Remo would most probably be going too. "Great, all I need is for Remo to give away my secret," Remus muttered, forgetting that Dumbledore was still there.**

**"Mr. Lupin, you look very upset. Mind if I do a Cheering Charm on you?" Dumbledore said with a small smile.**

**"'Kay," Remus said uncertainly.**

**A minutes later, Remus burst into his house to find his parents and brother waiting for him anxiously. Remus was grinning when he handed the letter of acceptance to his father. Mrs. Lupin was crying with happiness and Mr. Lupin patted Remus on his back saying how proud he was of him.**

**"Congratulations, I got my letter too. We'll be going to Diagon Alley together tomorrow," Remo said unwillingly. Remus gave his brother a huge hug and a lop-sided grin(the effects of the Cheering Charm had not worn off yet) before going to bed, his heart filled with such happiness that even the most cutting remarks would not affect him.**

** **

**~*~ THE END (FOR NOW)~*~**

** **

**_A/N: hello everyone! Please review and tell me if you like my story. All flames will be presented to Wormtail (honestly, I think he's worst than Voldemort) , Betraying James and framing Sirius(he rawks!). Sorry for the use of vulgar language also, I couldn't think of a better word to put there. Anyway, I'll be looking forward to seeing your opinions._**


	2. On the Hogwarts Express

Disclaimer: If these characters etc

Disclaimer: If these characters etc. belonged to me, I wouldn't have so much time to write fan fiction, I'd be granting interviews…

**Voulez-vous coucher avec moi , ce soir?**

Chapter 2

On The Hogwarts Express

**"Bye Mom! Bye Dad! I'll send you some Hogwarts toilet paper!" James yelled.**

**"Yeah, and Mom, you'll be expecting a strand of Dumbledore's hair to make soup," Sirius yelled louder than James, causing everyone to look at him.**

**"Sirius Black! Don't you dare!" Mrs. Black shouted back. **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Remus was sitting in the last compartment, staring out of the window. Then, the door burst open, it was on fire! Acting on instinct, he put out the fire with some water from his wand. **

**"Gee...thanks, fellow," A tall kid with messy, jet-black hair emerged from the smoking door. His eyes were blue and had a twinkle to it.**

**"Reparo," Remus heard another voice say. Another kid stepped out beside the boy. He had repaired the door. **

**"Hiya, we were, er...just trying out some of these HUGE fire-starters when we, uh lost control and the door burst into flames," the boy who repaired the door said.**

**"James Potter, and you are..." The first boy asked.**

**"Remus Lupin, pleased to meet you both," Remus said uncertainly.**

**James nudged the other boy in the ribs (seemed to be searching for something in his pocket.**

**"Oof! What?" he glared at James who gestured at Remus. "Oh, yeah, Sirius Black, pleased to chop your head of if you get into Slytherin," Sirius pretended to growl menacingly but broke into a grin when he saw Remus' shocked face.**

**"Hey, d'you like Quidditch? Which house d'ya wanna be in? Like playing pranks? Like..." James asked.**

**Soon, they became good friends and realized that Remus loved pranks as much as they did, but was not as enthusiastic. In the middle of an animated conversation about how they enchanted Mr. Potter and Mr. Black's robes to smell like Dungbombs, Lily Evans poked her head in to find herself in the midst of three gorgeous boys.**

**"Hello, miss, and may I know why have you come to interrupt our private talk?" Sirius raised an eyebrow at her.**

**" Sirius, don't," James said warningly for Lily's pale and frightened face was too much for him. "Hello, sweet, I'm James, James Potter. No one is allowed to call me Jamsie, darling, sweetie, Jamie or—"**

**Remus nudged James out of the way. "Don't mind him, I'm Remus Lupin and that was Sirius Black. What I know your name?" Remus asked charmingly.**

**"Lily Evans," Lily said shyly. She kind of liked Remus for he was the most polite of them all, but Sirius and James were okay, though a bit mental.**

**"Great! The world needs more havoc! Wanna join us, The Magical Mischief Makers Of Hogwarts? It's a rare honor to join our gang, ya know?" James said enthusiastically.**

**"Er… okay," Lily muttered.**

**"Good! May I present Miss. Lily Evans! Fourth member of the Magical Mischief Makers Of Hogwarts! Tall, pretty, red-head, green-eyed…" Sirius announced.**

**"Hey, I reckon we could call ourselves the Marauders instead of The Magical Mischief Makers Of Hogwarts. It'll be really save us a lot of saliva," Remus grinned.**

**"But 'The Magical Mischief Makers Of Hogwarts' sounds nicer," Sirius pleaded.**

**"No it doesn't"**

**"Yes it does"**

**"No it doesn't"**

**"Yes it does"**

**"Sirius, Remus's right. The Marauders sounds better," James said.**

**"Hey! Two against one! It's not fair!" Sirius yelled.**

**"Yes, it is," James and Remus chorused.**

**"Great, more training and you can perform in a barber shop quartet," Sirius scowled.**

**"What does 'Mudblood' mean?" Lily interjected, voicing her queries and at the same time, trying to break the argument up.**

**It worked. All three boys stared at her as though she had just uttered a disgusting swear word.**

**"Lily! Where did you hear that? I thought you are a Muggle-born?" James asked.**

**"What's a muggle?" Lily replied.**

**"A muggle is a person who is not a witch or wizard. And a Mudblood, it means, you tell her, Sirius," Remus looked uncomfortable.**

**"Huh? 'You tell her, Sirius?" Lily was feigning confusion in an effort to make them laugh.**

**Sirius managed a weak grin and said, "Lily, where did you learn this from?"**

**"I heard a boy with greasy hair call me that. He saw my parents kiss me goodbye and teased me about it," Lily stared at their serious faces.**

**"Severus Snape!!! That jerk! Why, 'Mudblood' is the most disgusting insult anyone could tell a muggle-born wizard. It's something really foul," Sirius exclaimed. Then, he broke into a devilish grin. **

**"I know what you're thinking of, Sirius," James grinned back.**

**"Shall we do it? It'll be so cool!" Remus said.**

**"Yeah!" Lily exclaimed. **

**"That's the spirit!" **

** **

**"Shhh… Quiet, you guys! Okay, here's the plan. We'll throw some stink pellets in, and then Lily, you go in and call Snape every nasty word you can think of. When he tries to hurt you, Sirius, Remus and I will enter, throwing water bombs at him," James explained, glaring at Sirius who was sniggering.**

**"What's that smell?" Severus growled.**

**"Like I know, go check it out," Lucius spat. Severus scowled. He hated to be ordered around but defying Lucius was as safe as plucking out a dragon's teeth. Before he could reach the door, it slid open and Lily came walking in. Her bright green eyes were flashing. **

**"Freaking toad, think I'll be scared of you, eh? Well, bastard, even if I'm a muggle, don't think you can call me 'Mudblood'. I'll show you when we get to Hogwarts, I'll be better than you," Lily advanced on him, menacingly. **

**"Mudblood, you think you're so smart?" Severus sneered, grabbing Lily's hand and twisting it.**

**"F*ck your mother, jerk," Lily said in a deadly whisper.**

**"Shut up!" Snape yelled and was about to curse Lily.**

**Right on cue, the door came crashing down. Lucius looked up to see a dozen water bombs aimed at him and Severus.**

**"Bull's-eye!" Sirius said gleefully. Remus and James were laughing at the dripping-wet Snape and Lucius.**

**"Hello, Severus. Thought you would like a bath!" Remus said with mock- politeness.**

**" No, it won't make any difference even if we threw some Dungbombs, he smells the same," Sirius' voice was insultingly smug.**

**"Tell me, Severus, when was the last time you washed your hair? Or were you born greasy-haired? Perhaps it is inherited," James smiled mockingly.**

**Lucius Malfoy pointed his wand at James and was about to utter a curse when Remus dived in front of James, catching full-blast of the curse. He was slammed into the wall of the compartment with such speed that blood begin to trickle down his forehead.**

**Sirius and James gave a yell before running over to check on Remus. Blind with anger, Sirius and James shot curses to every corner of the compartment but unfortunately, none of them hit their targets. **

**Sneering, Severus pointed his wand at Sirius and signaled for them to get out.**

**On their way back to their compartment, Sirius was calling Snape and Malfoy every dirty name he could think of.**

**"Sirius, would you mind not dragging me on the floor? My back aches," Remus groaned.**

**"Remus! Are you okay?" James and Lily said.**

**Putting him in an upright position, James said, "Remus, you're the silliest kid I've ever met, apart from Sirius but why the hell did you wanna protect me from Malfoy's curse. You're my friend, Remus, I don't want you to ever get hurt because of me."**

**"'S okay, I'm alright now." Remus stumbled and collapsed heavily on Sirius.**

**"Woah!" Sirius tripped over something cowering on the ground in their compartment. Remus, who was leaning on Sirius fell too. " Are you crazy? What on earth are you doing crouching on the ground, right in front of the door?" Sirius growled.**

**"S-sorry," the boy whimpered, trembling from head to toe.**

**" It's okay. Lily Evans. This is James and that's Sirius and Remus. What's your name?" **

**"P-peter Pettigrew," he squeaked. **

**From then on, Peter joined the Marauders, or rather the Magical Mischief Makers Of Hogwarts.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

** **

**_A/N: I know I'm VERY long-winded but there many other James and Lily fics out there. Like--- Lily and James* written by ~*~Hermione~*~. Thanx for all the flames as well, I'm gonna tie it to an atomic bomb and drop it on Japan. God, am I a sadist. I may put up the next chapter soon and I know this is rather short but who cares?_**


	3. The Maruaders Get Sorted

Disclaimer: Nothing that you recognize belongs to me

Disclaimer: Nothing that you recognize belongs to me. I can't write crap as good as J.K. ;

**Voulez-vous coucher avec moi , ce soir?**

Chapter 3

The Marauders Get Sorted

** **

**"****Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" A BIG, burly man shouted over the heads of the first years. **

**"Wow! He's as big as a house I'd say," Lily whispered.**

**"Look at those muscles!" Remus whispered back.**

**"Whoa!" Someone shouted.**

**Lily and Remus spun around. It was James and Sirius. "Looks like fun!" Lily exclaimed as she dragged Remus over.**

**James and Sirius were sliding down the slippery side of the train station on their butts. "Yay!" They all yelled as they continued sliding down… and heading straight for Snape! Without even bothering to turn, they crashed into him. The impact was so great that all of them (including Snape) 'flew' over land and plunged right into the lake. James, Sirius, Remus and Lily swam back to bank, splashing each other playfully, oblivious to the rest. **

**"H-help!" Snape screamed. He was thrashing about in the water. Almost lazily, Lily lifted her wand and said, "Accio Snape!" And shivering with cold, Snape was summoned right at Lily's feet.**

**"Wow! My Summoning Charm worked!" Lily said.**

**"Five of yer get into a boat!" Hagrid yelled.**

**So the four of them crammed into the boat and pushed off, leaving Snape behind. Teeth chattering, James asked, "Where's Peter?"**

**"Who cares!" Sirius replied.**

**When they reached the castle, Hagrid lifted a fist and knocked three times on the door. Almost immediately, it was swung open by a witch, whose hair was caked with mud. Hagrid bent over and whispered something into the witch's ear. She nodded severely.**

**"Thank you, Hagrid. Those who fell into the lake, meet me after the Sorting Ceremony."**

**"Uh-oh, where's Snape?" Remus whispered.**

**"My name is Professor McGonagall and I'm the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts. I teach Transfiguration. During the Sorting Ceremony, you try on the Sorting Hat, which will sort you into four houses. You will learn more about them later."**

**Professor McGonagall pushed open the doors to the Great Hall. "Wow…" Everyone said. It was hung with ancient tapestry, lit by chandeliers. As they looked up, they saw a sky filled with stars, exactly like the sky outside. Beautiful. Remus and Lily were surprised to see a weird look on Sirius' face as he stared at the ceiling. James, however, explained to them, including Peter who joined them at that moment. "Sirius's obsessed with stars."**

**Just then, Professor McGonagall brought in a tattered old hat and set it on a stool in front of the first years that were standing in a line. The Hat started to sing.**

** **

**I am just a Sorting Hat,**

**The Hogwarts School's Sorting Hat,**

**Tralalalala Tralalalala Yoo-de-li-dee**

**Gryffindor, the black haired man,**

**Whipped me off his head with a big 'amen'.**

**Tralalalala Tralalalala Yoo-de-li-dee**

**Slytherin, the snake charmer,**

**Made a chamber near a toi-oi-let**

**Tralalalala Tralalalala Yoo-de-li-dee**

**Ravenclaw, the bo-ok-worm,**

**Born with her head stuck in a book,**

**Tralalalala Tralalalala Yoo-de-li-dee**

**Hufflepuff, the blur-queen,**

**Got lost at least thrice a day,**

**Tralalalala Tralalalala Yoo-de-li-dee**

**THE HOGWARTS SORTING HAAAAAATTTTT!!!**

**(This song is stupid)**

** **

**Everyone was clapping and laughing hard after the song. Then Professor McGonagall started reading out names from a scroll.**

** **

**ACKERMAN, LIONEL!**

**HUFFLEPUFF!**

**AMSPACHER, MANDY!**

**RAVENCLAW!**

**ARBUTHNOTT, CLAIRE!**

**SLYTHERIN!**

**BECHTEL, LOISEL!**

**RAVENCLAW!**

**BLACK, SIRIUS!**

** **

******Sirius, who was busy imitating the sorting hat walked to the Hat and put it on…**

** **

**GRYFFINDOR!**

** **

******The Gryffindor table erupted with cheers as Sirius joined them.**

** **

**BUCHANAN, TROY!**

** **

**"Ahhh!!!" Buchanan fell to the ground with a loud crash. The chair leg was broken… Or was it broken off… by Sirius. Meanwhile, James, Remus and Lily were giggling. Sirius was practically roaring with laughter at the Gryffindor table.**

** **

**SLYTHERIN!**

**CHESNAY, BARBARA!**

**HUFFLEPUFF!**

**CULPIN, MILES!**

**RAVENCLAW!**

**CHISUM, CHI!**

**GRYFFINDOR!**

**DUQUETTE, JED!**

**HUFFLEPUFF!**

**EVANS, LILY!**

**GRYFFINDOR!**

** **

**Sirius was yelling from the Gryffindor table. James and Remus slapped high-five.**

** **

**HYNDS, DIRK!**

**SLYTHERIN!**

**IRVINE, NICOLE!**

**HUFFLEPUFF!**

**JESENOVEC, AGNES!**

**SLYTHERIN!**

**KERR, KIP!**

**RAVENCLAW!**

**LACINA, BERYL!**

**SLYTHERIN!**

**LUPIN, REMOLIUS!**

** **

**"Remus! You…you have a twin?" James asked. Before Remus could answer, the Sorting Hat shouted…**

** **

**SYTHERIN!**

** **

**James was gaping at Remus. If Remolius got sorted into Slytherin, Remus…**

** **

**LUPIN, REMUS!**

**GRYFFINDOR!**

** **

******This time Lily was catcalling and Sirius leapt to his feet to hug his friend.**

** **

**MCAFEE, MATHIDE!**

**HUFFLEPUFF!**

**OSTER, CHARLEEN!**

**GRYFFINDOR!**

**PETTIGREW, PETER!**

** **

**Peter stumbled forward. Forgetting there wasn't a stool to sit on anymore, he sat on air. But gravity disagreed and sent him falling painfully on his seat.**

** **

**GRYFFINDOR!**

**POTTER, JAMES!**

** **

**James cat-walked all the way to the Sorting Hat, kissed Professor McGonagall's hand and jammed the Hat on his untidy black hair. It barely touched his head when it yelled…**

** **

**GRYFFINDOR!**

**QUINE, SADIE!**

**RAVENCLAW!**

**RAILE, JEREMY!**

**HUFFLEPUFF!**

**RAUWOLF, MARY!**

**SLYTHERIN!**

**RICHTER, CLAUDIA!**

**GRYFFINDOR!**

**RIVES, ANGEL!**

**RAVENCLAW!**

**RYE, HERBET!**

**HUFFLEPUFF!**

**SADLEY, CHLOE!**

**GRYFFINDOR!**

**SCHMITT, BENJAMIN!**

**RAVENCLAW!**

**SNAPE, SEVERUS!**

** **

**There was silence. Everyone (except the Marauders) waited for Snape to try on the hat. Professor McGonagall started to look worried. "Where's Snape?" **

**No one answered until Remolius Lupin spoke up. "Professor, I last saw Snape when they," he pointed at the Gryffindor table, "pushed him down into the lake. He may have drown…"**

**"'Onsense! He was fine. They got him out. I'm gonna find him," Hagrid bellowed. The Ceremony continued without dear Snapey.**

** **

**SEARS, SOPHIA!**

**RAVENCLAW!**

**TAYLOR, ROBIN!**

**HUFFLEPUFF!**

**THYLIN, ABIGAIL!**

**SLYTHERIN!**

**TRUAX, TONY!**

**RAVENCLAW!**

**UPTON, EUNICE!**

**HUFFLEPUFF!**

**VITOLO, ROY!**

**RAVENCLAW!**

**ZSCHECH, JOSH!**

**GRYFFINDOR!**

** **

**Rolling up the scroll and picking up the Hat and picking up the remains of the chair, Professor McGonagall left.**

**Dumbledore stood up. "Welcome to another exciting year at Hogwarts. I would like to introduce myself and some of the staff. I am Albus Dumbledore. Unfortunately, Headmaster Dippet retired last year so I have been made the Headmaster of this wonderful school. We have Professor Ophiuchus to take over the post of our Potions master as well as head Of Slytherin House. Professor Binns is your History of Magic teacher, Professor Koon teaches Defense Against Dark Arts, Professor Trelawney is the Divination teacher, Professor Flitwick teaches Charms and Professor Sinistra studies and teaches you about the heavenly bodies…Ah, and Professor McGonagall, I personally prefer to call her Mindy…" Everyone laughed. "Teaches Transfiguration. Ahem, I have a few announcements to make. Students are not allowed to go near the Forbidden Forest. And…er…yes, hoot, squeak, woof, meow."**

**"Potter, Black, and your friends come with me," Professor McGonagall apparated beside them.**

** **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**

** **

**"What in the world do you think you were doing? Explain yourselves."**

**"We were just tobogganing in the lovely weather. **

**"What about Snape? You think it was really fun leaving him at the train station, wasn't it?"**

**"He didn't want to come on the boat with us, Professor."**

**"So you left him behind? Luckily you did this before the term started. No detentions but we will notify your parents."**

**"Yes, Professor. Er… Professor?"**

**"Yes?"**

**"What happened to your hair?"**

**"Oh…that. Peeves. A poltergeist, he dumped mud on my head… Go down to the Great Hall while I get rid of the mud…"**

**"We have a rival ghost!" Lily exclaimed.**

** **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

** **

**"I'm Chloe Sadley and this is Chi Chisum," the blonde said.**

**"I'm Remus Lupin, this is Sirius Black, James Potter and Lily Evans. Oh, and Peter Pettigrew."**

**"Mmmm…the food's great isn't it?" Chi said. **

**"Yeah, I like the steak."**

**"I like the potatoes," Josh Zschech, the other first year said.**

**"Now that you have eaten your fill, we will sing the school song. Pick a tune." Dumbledore said.**

**James at the Marauders and they started singing.**

** **

**Pigwarts Pigwarts Piggy Warty Pigwarts**

**Don't teach us anything please**

**Whether we be greasy hair**

**Or hooked-nose with sallow skin**

**His head could do with some filling**

**With some common sense**

**For now it's full with stink pellets**

**Dead hippogriffs which makes his head so big**

**So teach him things worth knowing**

**Like how to shampoo his hair**

**Just do your best, he'll do the rest**

**And learn until he washes his hair…**

** **

**Everyone at the Gryffindor table fell over laughing. Even Dumbledore was laughing. "You compose songs very well. But now, it's time for bed. Off you go."**

**Everyone pushed and stumbled until they reached the Gryffindor tower. "Password?" The Fat Lady asked.**

**"Corona Borealis." A prefect said. Peter managed to climb into the Gryffindor common room after the sixth attempt.**

**Falling into the soft bed, James remembered about Remus' twin. "Hey, Remus, why did your twin go to Slytherin?" There was no response. "Remus? Sleeping, I guess." **

**"'Night, James," Josh said.**

**James ripped open his curtain and grinned at Sirius, who grinned back….**

** **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

** **

**A/N: Hello readers! Glad you like my story. Next chapter will be the continuation of the happenings tonight. Flames are still welcome (I put a flame repelling spell on myself). **


End file.
